Just Want to Have Fun
by ananova
Summary: All Kagome wants to do is have a little fun. But first she has to convince a stubborn hanyou.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to At First Tweak on January 29, 2012 for Prompt #61 Snow Day. Won 1st place.

Title: Just Want to Have Fun

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 886

Summary: All Kagome wants to do is have a little fun. But first she has to convince a stubborn hanyou.

* * *

Kagome smiled and laughed as she stared at the winter wonderland that surrounded her. She flung her arms wide and twirled around before collapsing to the ground, falling onto her back. She laid still for a moment before laughing again and moving her arms and legs around. She had awoken in Kaede's hut and looked outside to see the snow covered ground. She had immediately raced outside, not understanding why none of the others had wanted to leave the hut.

Red filled her vision suddenly, then she felt herself being yanked up.

"Baka!" a gruff voice said as she was placed on her feet. "What the hell are you doing laying there like that? You'll get sick. Get back in the hut," Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome only smiled at the hanyou. "I'm fine Inuyasha. Come on, play with me!" She grabbed his hand and tried to tug him toward the trees.

But Inuyasha stood firm, yanking her back toward him and giving her a confused look. "What are you going on about?" He reached out and placed a hand on her forehead. "Not sick already, are you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Look around you Inuyasha. Snow! Everywhere!"

"Exactly why you should be in Kaede-baba's hut where it's warm and dry." He grabbed her arm and turned to lead her back to the hut.

But Kagome wasn't having any of that. She deftly slipped from his grip and out of his reach. "Come on Inuyasha, it never snows like this in my time. At least not in the city. Please, come play with me." Idly scooping up a bit of snow she quickly packed it into a ball before tossing it and hitting Inuyasha in the chest.

He glared at her. "What the hell wench?"

"Come on, don't be so serious, play for a little while. It'll be fun." She lobbed another snow ball at him.

"Stop that," he growled right before a third snowball hit him, this time right smack in the middle of his face.

"Oops," Kagome said before a giggle escaped her as she watched him slowly wipe the snow from his eyes. Seeing the expression on his face, she merely smiled at him before turning and racing for the trees.

Behind her Inuyasha scooped up a large pile of snow and tossed it after her, growling when it broke apart before reaching her. He raced after her laughing form, every now and then attempting to toss snow at her to no avail. He growled again before an idea hit him and grinning evilly he leaped up into the trees.

Kagome slowed as she realized Inuyasha was no longer behind her. Quickly darting for a nearby tree, she used it as cover as she peered around her searching for a flash of red amid the white. She frowned, where could he have disappeared to? The next she new a mountain of white was covering her as the cold seeped into her skin. Loud, raucous laughter rang out from above her as she freed herself from the pile of snow that had half-buried her and she looked up to see Inuyasha crouching on a snow-less tree branch directly above her. She glared half-heartedly before laughing and admitting, "You got me."

Inuyasha jumped down and smirked as he pulled her out of the snow pile. "So, you ready to go back to the hut yet?"

Kagome pretended to think for a moment. "Nope," she said before launching herself at him and knocking him to the ground. She immediately started shoving snow down his haori.

Inuyasha was startled by her actions and jumped as the cold snow dripped down his back. Careful of his strength, he shoved her to the side and returned the favor. Soon they were rolling around laughing, both completely soaked as they covered one another in snow.

Finally tiring, they stopped moving and just laid there. "See, the snow isn't so bad," Kagome panted as she looked up at Inuyasha before freezing, finally realizing the position they had ended up in.

Inuyasha also froze, staring down at Kagome's face from where he was half-lying on top of her. His eyes were drawn to her lips as she nervously licked them as she tried to think of something to say. Slowly it seemed as if her face was getting larger before he realized it was actually getting nearer as he unconsciously moved closer to her. Glancing into her eyes and seeing no sign that this was unwanted, he closed the gap and brushed his lips against hers.

Both released sighs as he pulled away. Standing, he helped her to her feet and brushed some snow off her back. Noticing that she was trembling, and not completely from the cold, he began to lead her back to the village. "Come on, let's get you warmed up." He glanced at her as she stared at her feet. "And you were right, it was a lot of fun."

At that Kagome lifted her head and saw the soft expression in his eyes as he looked at her. Smiling at him, she took his hand and they walked back to Kaede's hand in hand, each silently glad that it had snowed.


End file.
